


Confetti, It's a Parade!

by dragongurl713



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongurl713/pseuds/dragongurl713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec hadn’t spent much time among mundanes (Simon and Clary excluded), but even he knew that something was up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confetti, It's a Parade!

Alec hadn’t spent much time among mundanes (Simon and Clary excluded), but even he knew that something was up.

“Magnus,” he said, trying to keep up with his boyfriend as they moved through the crowd. “Where are we going?”

His boyfriend, dressed — literally — in every color of the rainbow, stopped long enough to grab his hand and pull him along faster.

“Magnus, come on,” Alec complained.

He dodged a group wearing bright shirts and tripped over a toddler, who poked him with a handheld flag.

“Sorry,” he called over his shoulder. He leaned his weight against his boyfriend’s pull. “Magnus, seriously, what are we- Oh, God.”

“We’re here!” Magnus crowed.

Alec gaped. Everywhere he looked, men danced around in rainbows, feathers, bright spandex — and little else. 

The parade — for he saw now it was a parade — marched past in a sea of rainbows and glitter. He blinked, opened his mouth, and closed it again. His boyfriend turned to him, face lit with glee.

“Isn’t it  _ spectacular _ ?”

Alec shook his head.

“I don’t even know what  _ it  _ is. It’s like...a million yous on crack.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t seem to quell his grin.

“It’s gay pride week! All these fine folks are here to celebrate us! Well, and to act a little more flamboyant than strictly legal, but…”

“Gay pride?!” Alec jerked his hand out of Magnus’ and backed away from the curb. “Oh no, uh uh. I can’t-”

“And where is a sweet thing like you going, honey?”

A woman passing in the parade snatched Alec’s hand and pulled him back toward the barrier lining the street. Her face was caked in bright make up and she was covered in glitter from her purple crop top to her spandex and- Oh. Alec flushed. Apparently she was a he. Or something.

This was all very confusing.

“All that black does nothing for you, doll. You need some color!”

Alec gulped.

In a moment, he had several beaded necklaces and a blue boa around his neck. A sparkly red top hat was dropped on his head and the...person...gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek before moving on.

Alec turned wide eyes on his boyfriend, who was laughing his ass off.

“Oh, Alexander, if you could only see your face,” Magnus was laughing harder than he had in awhile, which only slightly mollified the Shadowhunter.

He reached for his new adornments, but Magnus grabbed his hands.

“No, leave them on. They do wonders for your complexion.”

Alec glared, shaking the Warlock’s hands off. He’d only just grabbed the necklaces when Magnus waved his hand in Alec’s direction, blue sparks flaring briefly.

“Oh no, you didn’t,” But he had. The necklaces and boa were now firmly attached to his neck and no tugging made a difference. “Magnus!”

“Oh, hush. They’re not hurting anyone,” Magnus said, plucking the hat from Alec’s head and dropping it on his own.

Taking a deep breath, Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“There are no demon sightings here, are there?”

Magnus’ eyes sparkled.

“Nope.”

“So this is just…”

Magnus’ eyes softened and he pulled the young man closer.

“This is a lovely outing where I can do this,” He pulled Alec down for a soft but lingering kiss. “And no one will say anything about it.”

Alec couldn’t help smiling, leaning in for another quick kiss.

“And no one else knows about this?”

“No one. Not your sister, not your Shadowhunters. Not even Chairman Meow.”

Alec chuckled.

“Okay, then. Let’s,” He took a deep breath, wiping his hands against his pants as he looked around. “Let’s be proud, I guess.”

Magnus whooped, grabbing a couple of rainbow flags from a passing vendor.

Alec accepted his with a grin and waved it enthusiastically.

After all, who would know?

*_*_*_*_*_*

Alec looked up as Isabelle walked into his room.

“Hey, Izzy, what’s up?”

She gave him a sly look and he instantly felt nervous.

“Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you that you should really wear blue more often.”

She tossed a newspaper on the bed. 

There, featured front and center, was a large picture from the weekend’s parade. And smack in the middle of the captured image were Magnus and Alec — feathers, glitter, flags, and all.

“You were really holding out on me with the feathers, big brother. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Alec groaned. He was really going to kill his boyfriend.


End file.
